


Raindrops on Eyelashes

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Sylvia has always loved the rain. Fenris, on the other hand, is not the biggest fan of gloomy weather. However, he might learn to like kissing in the rain.





	Raindrops on Eyelashes

Sylvia Hawke absolutely loved the rain. Always had. In Lothering, she would often run about in their yard with her arms spread wide. Granted, her actions would always get her a scolding from Leandra, but she never really cared. The rain was always peaceful to her, somehow.

Even as a young adult, her opinion hadn’t changed.

After a long and trying day trekking across the Wounded Coast with Anders, Aveline, and Varric, she was glad to be back in Kirkwall proper. She had already parted ways from her companions, all of whom had been eager for shelter from the freezing rain. And while she was looking forward to hot bath to ease her sore muscles and to wash off the dirt and grime that still clung to her skin, she hovered outside of the door of her Hightown estate.

Sylvia let out a long sigh, and tipped her face skyward, closing her eyes blissfully as she let the raindrops fall upon her face. The cold droplets actually felt refreshing, and while it meant that she would be later curled up in several blankets and camped in front of the fireplace once she finally went inside, she found herself caught up in that singular moment.

“You know, you’ll catch cold if you stand there for much longer,” a gruff voice informed her.

Her lips quirked into a small smile, though she herself remained unmoving. She wasn’t surprised to hear his voice, either. He’d started to make a habit of visiting her at home if he had been unable to join her in her almost daily misadventures. Though if it were raining, he probably was also displeased with the fact that he had walked there in such weather. He had told her once that he was never really fond of the rain...

“You know you sound like my mother,” she finally said instead, before she finally turned away from the sky and opened her eyes to look at Fenris.

Her comment was met with a small scowl, which only earned the elf a small laugh in response.

Sylvia smiled a little at him, and stepped towards him, reaching to take one of his gauntleted hands in hers. As usual, he stiffened a little under her touch, but he relaxed sooner than he usually did, and that made her smile widen.

Fenris let out a soft breath, also taking note of the fact that he was not as uncomfortable with Hawke grabbing him as he normally was. He swallowed, looking down at the mage before him, taking note of how bright her blue eyes were, of how raindrops were clinging to her dark eyelashes like starlight, or small crystals. Despite everything, and despite how brusque he could be at times, she was always so happy to see him…

Without a word, he tilted his face towards hers, and kissed her softly. He may not be the best with words, nor was he always the best at expressing his emotions, but he did love Hawke. Dearly.

As they stood together, with her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips pressed together, Fenris thought that he might learn to love the rain, too.


End file.
